


Going Out

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [14]
Category: Southland
Genre: BDSM, Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had been Bryant’s pup for over a year and after a few ups and downs they are finally settling into a calm relationship. Now Ben is starting to get out more, relax and be a he’s Trainer’s pup around more people then just Bryant…and maybe more then just a pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pup and Trainer: Going Out (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642478) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



> For Smallfandom big Bang.
> 
> I would like to give Kat_lair a big thanks for the wonderful art work. she did a amazing job.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/SFBB16%20Cover_zpsrghjlk5u.jpg.html)

“Damn, Sherman, that perp got you good,” John Cooper said with a whistle when Ben came out of the locker room’s showers, half his torso a deep red or purple.

“That’s what you get for trying to out tackle a former college linemen rather then just taser his ass like you should have,” Dewey added his two cents. 

Ben looked down at his side, touching it lightly before wincing. “It seemed like a good idea at the time,” he answered with a half shrug, frowning as he held back another wince. “And we did collar the guy,” he added, heading for his locker.

“After _Chickie_ tased his ass like _you_ should have,” Dewey added before looking around the looker room until he spotted his former and current partner, “What the fuck you two teach him? I mean you don’t have to even get off your ass to tell him to point and shoot, John,” he joked while he finished dressing. “And man, Bryant, didn’t they give you your brain back when you turned in your gold shield.”

“They never took it, Dewey,” Bryant answered back, rolling his eyes before looking more closely at Ben. “Anyone look at that yet, boot?” the senior partner asked when Ben reached his locker, which was nearby his own.

“One of the paramedics looked at it on the scene and then one of the docs when we stopped by the ER. Said it didn’t look bad, and I can breathe just fine so the ribs are good, just sore, Sammy,” Ben answered as he slowly slipped on his boxers and pulled out his shirt.

“Hold it there, put the shirt back down. Now did they give you any bruise cream? Never mind I still have some left from last time I took one to the vest,” Sammy ordered as he pulled a tube of cream from his locker and pointed to the bench in front of him. “Sit.”

Ben rolled his eyes but sat, even mouthing the word woof with a slight smile as he did so. “You know I can put the stuff on myself,” he said aloud, holding out his hand.

“And like most of us, you wouldn’t. I have extra for a reason and I’m a hell of a lot better at following the doc’s orders than most of this room,” Bryant said back with a grin as he squeezed some cream onto his fingers. “Now lift your arm so I can get your whole side.”

“The man gets a point. Maybe they did give him his brains back, Dewey,” John kidded as he finished dressing in his civvies.

Ben ignored the ongoing banter between the two men when Bryant’s fingers touched his side. His first instinct was to pull away from the pain the light presser caused. But right on the heels of that was the desire to lean toward Bryant’s soft calming voice. The voice he’d grown to follow and obey over the last year.

Letting out a deep breath Ben leaned forward, lifting his arm as ordered and moving a bit closer to his trainer. 

Closing his eyes Ben breathed through the tremor that ran through his body as Bryant slowly, very slowly, applied the cream to his side. His muscles going from hot pain to cool numb under his trainer’s hands.

“That’s right, just relax your muscles,” Bryant spoke. Sounding little more than a whisper it was still strong, direct and Ben felt himself letting go of the pain induced tension he’d been holding even after the shower. “Feels better huh?”

It took a few monuments for Ben to find his voice and give his answer. “Yeah.” Even then it sounded soft and broken, forcing him to clear his throat before answering again, “yeah it does.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want any sore muscles to get in the way of your big weekend plans, boot.” Bryant’s voice was louder, farther away, and Ben wanted to growl when the hands pulled back but he kept himself from doing so if only just. But Ben only opened his eyes to see Bryant rubbing his hands together to absorb the last of the cream.

“Weekend plans?” Ben asked. He knew he had the next day and a half off but he couldn’t remember any major plans other than sleeping and maybe finding someone to get him off.

Bryant just grinned at him. “You had some plans about getting some tail, you know have some fun with it.”

“Since when does the rookie wait for the weekend? Half the time he road with me he’s just rolled out of someone else’s bed,” John joked, closing his locker.

“Oh to be young again. The ass I used to get,” Dewey reminisced as he and John made their way out of the lockerroom.

Getting some tail? He didn’t remember any planned hot date so what tail had Bryant…Tail. His tail, Ben remember with a start. Bryant was taking him to the ‘Dog and Pony’ and he was going to wear his tail in public for the first time, show off to Brutus….“Fuck. That’s this weekend.” They’d been planning it for almost a month.

“Now he remembers,” Bryant said with a grin, grabbing the last of his plain clothes from his locker.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/Puppy_zpsskqv7t0h.jpg.html)

***

“Sure you’re ready for this?” Bryant asked his pup as he held up the harness and tail, his fingers tapping the butt plug that extended from the tail.

The trainer waited for a long minute as his pup stared at the tail before slowly nodding. 

“Yeah.” Ben answered, wiping his sweaty hands on his shorts, his eyes never leaving the device.

“Then let’s start with the knee pads and mitts. Then we’ll put this on,” Bryant told his pup, putting the harness on the small bench. The bench was the only furniture in the ‘Dog and Ponny’s’ roomy changing area so his pup had no problem getting on all fours after Bryant helped his Sparks into his solid rubber knee pads and shaped leather mitts. 

Kneeling beside Sparks, Bryant took his time to lube up the silicon butt plug, giving his pup all the time he could want to either change his mind or get prepared for what was about to happen.

“I’m right here,” Bryant whispered, slipping one of his well-lubed fingers through the slit in his shorts and into his pup’s ass. Halfway in he stopped, watching the way his pup half closed his eyes, the slight trembling of his body, either at the cool gel or that fact that something was pushing into his ass, maybe both Bryant thought as he slowly petted and reassured his pup. Waiting until his Sparks was breathing regularly again before doing anything more.

“That’s it, that’s great,” Bryant said, giving his pup a kiss on his shoulder while he slowly moved his finger around, opening it a bit wider and letting his pup’s muscles loosen up just like he had each of the other few times they’d used the tail. “That’s my good pup.”

Once his pup was ready, Bryant lightly pressed the tail’s black blub against his pup. Giving his pup a kiss to the temple, he hugged and pulled Sparks against his chest as he pressed. Going in only a little bit before pulling out and re-lubing it before pressing it back in a bit deeper, stopping each time his pup tightened up. It was a few minutes later that he kissed his pup’s forehead again. Whispering it was in proudly while grinning into Sparks short hair.

Bryant grinned when Sparks gave the tail a small wag, ruffed and licked at Bryant’s face. “The pup does like. Good puppy. Now the harness so it stays put,” Bryant said wiping his hands before picking up the leather harness.

It took less than five minutes to slip the belt around his pup’s waist and then snap the strap to it, firmly holding the tail in place. “All done, pup,” Bryant told his pup, giving the human-dog a light swat on the ass, grinning at the yip it got from Sparks.

“Almost ready then?” Bryant asked, clicking the leash to the secure brown dog collar around Sparks neck, giving his pup a ruffle when the pup barked.

“Good,” Bryant said before taking a moment to check himself in the mirror, rolling his shoulder and adjusting his own dark leather shirt with matching black jeans and boots. “Yeah, looking very good,” he added to himself.

Bryant turned from his own reflection back toward his pup as he heard and then saw his pup pawing at the doorknob while he nuzzled into the crack where door met doorjamb, trying to push it open. The door remained shut despite the pup’s best efforts.

“My pup really wants to do this. Okay then,” Bryant said, grinning as he turned the handle, letting his pup push the door open and stride through the doorway into the main room of the Barn.

Following as Sparks headed out the door and into the hey covered back of the barn Bryant let his pup set the pace, pausing a couple of times to shift his knee pads or mitts around, as he got used to walking again. But once they reached the archway that divided the two parts of the Barn Bryant took charge. “Heel,” he ordered firmly, giving the leash a light tug.

Sparks pulled against the leash, jerking forward but Bryant held firm, repeating the command, this time tapping his left leg as he said it. Slowly bringing the leash back, he waited until Sparks heeled and was at his side before smiling, scratching behind his pup’s ear and holding out a treat, a chuck of a granola bar, for his good pup.

They continued walking through the bar area. Stopping twice more when Sparks started getting too far ahead of Bryant and once when the pup tried heading over toward the sofa and cushion filled lounge area. But the trainer shook his head and led his pup out the door and away from the main House. Bryant led his pup around the large red barn door to the Yard just beyond it, stopping at the rock marked edge. 

They hadn’t been to the Yard together, and it had been years since he’s seen it, but it looked almost the same as Bryant remembered it. The large slightly raised area was covered with an extra thick layer of soft dirt topped with short cut, and very thick, fresh green grass -perfect for knees. And Bryant knew that the entire area may be surrounded by a square-ish ring of rocks but the Yard itself was checked each day for rock, or anything else, that could hurt the pups, ponies and whatever else might play in the zone.

Stepping forward he watched, ready to help his pup climb up to the raised yard but his Sparks didn’t have any problems. Once he unclicked the leash, Bryant pulled out the green ball, grinning as his pup barked and jumped for it. “Fetch,” he ordered as he tossed it across the grass.

Bryant grinned as he watched his pup romp across the yard toward the ball, snagging the foam with his teeth before turning back toward him and returning, wagging his tail the entire time.

“Who’s a good pup, you’re a good pup,” Bryant praised his pup as he petted and ruffles his guy all over.

They repeated it a few more times until Bryant knew his pup was completely lost in the head space and he couldn’t stop smiling at that. He was so proud of his pup for letting go and just having fun.

Even the great big woof that came from behind them didn’t break his pup from his play. Sparks just barked right back and poked his head around his handler to see who it was, letting out a few more play barks when he saw the familiar pup.

Brutus and his handler had arrived and it looked like the large pup was happy and eager to play too. Straining against his leash Brutus was ready to get into the Yard and play with his new pup playmate.

Crouching down next to his pup Bryant ruffled Spark’s short hair before slowly rubbing his pup’s back, “I’ll be right over there,” he said, pointing toward a couple of wooden patio style tables and chairs set under an awning beside the Barn, “So if you need me bark, but otherwise…. Have lots of fun Sparks,” he said.

Sparks nuzzled against Bryant’s face, giving him a lick before strutting closer to Brutus letting out a light bark as he did so.

Brutus bounced between his fore and back paws letting out deep and playful woofs as he kept looking between his handler and Sparks while he waited for his owner to unleash him. The moment the leash was unhooked, however, the human pup was anything but stationary, rather he was charging forward, letting out loud ruffs as he did.

Sparks let out his own barks and backed up a bit, dodging to the left to keep from getting plowed over, but otherwise stood and faced the large puppy. 

Bryant stood and backed up a few steps to keep out of their way as he watched the two pups. Physically, the two puppies were very different; his had a smaller compact build, Brutus had five inches and at least 55-60 pounds of broad muscle more. Their matching short crew cuts about the only thing they had the same but even then the larger pup’s coal black hair was different from his Sparks dirty blond. 

Of their gear, only the paws and knee pads matched, they were the same but Brutus’s spiked leather collar, leather shorts and tail were all different from his Sparks but as he watched them start to play it was clear that in the nonphysical ways they were rather alike.

“Seems our pups get along just fine,” Eric, Brutus’s handler, said, walking over to join Bryant in watching the two.

Offering his hand Bryant gave his fellow handler a once over, his cop instincts not caring that they had meet a few times before. Eric wasn’t much taller than Bryant, but with his salt and pepper hair Bryant knew that the other man had good few years on him. While he wasn’t as trim and fit as his pup, Eric clearly looked after himself, and wearing jeans and a loose cowboy style button up let him still look mighty fine even if he had a few extra pounds. 

“Yeah,” Bryant said. Turning back toward the field to watch where his Sparks was moving around and nuzzling up to the other pup just as much as Brutus was to him, both of them playing with the ball, one throwing it and both of them chasing after it, playing fighting over who could pick it up only to repeat the whole thing over again. But they were smiling and barking and woofing and having fun.

After watching for a few more minutes the two men withdrew to the table and chairs in the shade, still watching their pups play.

“They do have fun together. It’s good, Sparks need another pup to help show him how to relax and let go. Brutus has been good for him,” Bryant agreed, smiling.

“It’s good for Brutus too. Too many of the local pups just submit and let him do whatever he wants the moment Brutus woofs or charges at them. Sparks doesn’t so he actually gets to play with an equal,” Eric said in return.

“Yeah, Ben doesn’t back down from anything, not even when he should,” Bryant said with a chuckle. “And that carries over to Sparks in spades. Other than being a bit more carefree, he’s really not too different,” he added, watching as Sparks growled at Brutus, pawing the ball toward him even in the face of the larger pup’s own growl. Sparks picked it up anyways only to then throw it across the Yard.

“How did they even come up with this game?” Eric asked, shaking his head as he watched the two race across the grass for the ball.

“I doubt they even know the answer to that. Beer?” Bryant asked as he rose and stepped over to the bar’s walk up window, grabbing two at Eric’s nod.

“Thanks. Brutus is nothing like Kyle. I mean he’s not a pushover but he’s not nearly as aggressive and he’d much rather others take charge and just tell him what he needs to do but as Brutus, Brutus does not like being told what to do,” Eric said with his own chuckle. 

“He’s not just your pup then,” Bryant said, taking a swig of his beer, watching the now wrestling pups, as they each tried to top the other. Brutus was bigger and stronger and even through Sparks was determined not to lose and was a scrappy fighter he found himself pinned more than once. But each time Brutus let him up and went right back at it.

“He’s mine 24/7, often as my boy when he’s not my pup. Yours isn’t your boy the rest of the time too?” Eric asked, raising a brow as he took a sip from his bottle.

“No…our relationship is... complicated. Not least because we work together. That’s actually how this all started, something was happening at work and it carried over and now. Well he’s my Sparks and sometimes I’ve helped him put the day behind him in other ways, but no. Most of the time if he’s not my pup he’s just my friend…not sure if he’d want anything more than that even if I wasn’t a guy,” Bryant answered honestly.

“Why would you being a guy be a problem? What, is he straight?” Eric asked with an amused smile.

“As a matter of fact he _is_ straight. That is a line he doesn’t want to cross so we haven’t. I know, mind blowing isn’t it? Thinking of him as not into guys when he’s doing that?,” Bryant said with a grin, pointing to where Sparks had finally gotten on top of Brutus and was licking his fellow pup’s face before climbing off the larger pup.

“Man, yes. So no anything…this is non-sexual for you? I can’t image that with Kyle at all,” Eric said, the surprise clear in his voice as they watched the two curl up together on the grass; Sparks tucking himself against Brutus’s chest as the other pup draped his paws over his smaller pup mate.

“I won’t say I’m not temped, see what would happened if I push when he’s like this but I promised him, and myself, when this started I wouldn’t. Anything like that has to come from him. But damn there are some nights I dream about it,” Bryant admitted, finishing off his beer.

“I’d be doing a bit more than just dreaming about it. Hell, Kyle and I have talked about seeing if we could do more than just fantasizing about him, and you. That was part of why I asked if you and your pup wanted to meet up today for the play date. Feel you out for another play date,” Eric confessed in return.

“Well I wouldn’t say no but I’m fairly sure my pup wouldn’t say yes. I’ll ask him but…” Bryant said shrugging as he trailed off.

“He’s one good looking guy and Brutus is clearly smitten so it couldn’t hurt to try, but I’ll let him know it’s likely a no go,” Eric acknowledged, “Another beer?” he added as he rose, stepping over to the bar window.

“Sure,” Bryant accepted before turning his eyes back toward the two relaxing pups. “I’m giving Sparks a half hour to come looking for water before I dump a bowl full on him,” he commented, glancing up at the late morning sun.

Nodding, Eric handed Bryant his beer while taking his seat, looking at the snuggling puppies. “Yeah, Brutus should know to come in before he gets too thirsty, but throwing water on them could be rather fun. See how they react,” the other trainer added.

“Maybe we shouldn’t wait a half hour, it has been a warm morning and they were rather active after all,” Bryant threw out, grinning as he picked up one of the dog bowls that were set out for the members to use.

“We wouldn’t want our pups to get dehydrated now. That would make us bad handlers if we did that and we can’t have that happening,” Eric added, his gaze drifting to the water spigot a few feet from them as he grinned as well.

“Then we have to do it, to be good trainers. They do need the water,” Bryant said, lowering his voice as he stood and walked toward the spigot, filling the metal bowl then trading it with a second empty one that Eric had grabbed.

“You know we will be tackled for this right. And I don’t know about Sparks but when Brutus wants someone on the ground they go to the ground,” Eric pointed out as the pair walked forward and neared the pups.

“Oh I know it,” Bryant grinned, tipping the bowl.

_The sun had felt warm, and the strong paws around him felt good. He felt safe, content._

_And then he felt wet, very very wet. He didn’t even think, he just drove at the one that made him wet. Pouncing on his trainer he barked, loudly, as the laughing man tried to hold him off but he wouldn’t stop jumping until he force his trainer down and on the ground under him._

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/Trainer_zpswturh4s6.jpg.html)

***

“I will get you back for dumping that water on us, Sammy,” Ben said as the four sat down at one of the Barn’s tables, having just ordered their mid-afternoon lunch.

“You mean tackling us and rolling us around in the grass, getting mud all over everywhere wasn’t getting back at us?” Bryant joked with a chuckle, reaching over and ruffling Ben’s hair.

Or trying to, “No,” Ben said back with a bit of a glare, batting away the hand.

“That wasn’t us getting you back, that was us just reacting and waiting to share the fun with the two of you. Getting back will be something far more planned out,” Kyle said, rolling his shoulders and combing his hand through his hair as he looked at his handler, “be afraid,” he said with mock venom.

Eric grinned back at him, then reached over and pulled his pup into a kiss, ruffled his short dark hair when he leaned back a moment later. “Drink the water, we wouldn’t want you getting dehydrated now would we.”

“Can’t have that happening, can we Sammy,” Ben said pointedly after draining his own glass of water, his gaze glued to Kyle.

“No, wouldn’t want that at all. But did you enjoy yourself, pup?” Bryant asked just as their orders arrived.

Ben waited until after their food, burgers-of different kinds-all around, was dropped off and he’s snagged a couple of Bryant’s fries before answering, “Yeah, I had fun. It felt really different to play with another pup rather than just you. And the tail…the tail…” Ben repeated, frowning, clearly unsure how to say the next part.

“Makes it easier to think, be, a pup?” Kyle offered before biting into his chicken burger.

“Yeah, kind of. But it’s also,” Ben paused another moment, focusing on adding the ketchup to his cheeseburger before going on, “but it also made it easier to act, like show, that I’m a pup. Wagging my ass always make me feel fucking stupid but with the tail it felt cool.”

Bryant nodded, chewing the bit of his Hawaiian burger. “Like the mitts make being on all fours easier?” he asked, recalling how much his pup said he enjoyed the first time they’d played with mitts.

“It’s less like I’m playing make believe and more like I am. I mean I still felt it without the gear but it just…” Ben trailed off again.

“The gear helps you get over the inconsistency of it all? It doesn’t make you a pup but makes it easier to know, feel like you are Sparks not Ben?” Kyle suggested, “The mitts and tail help me, even the pup hood sometimes but that still just…I don’t like my face being covered,” he finished, shaking his head.

“No my boy does not like that at all. Nothing gets him out of pup space, or sub space, faster then obstructing his view or covering his head,” Eric agreed, leaning over and rubbing the back of his pup’s neck with one hand.

“I’m not sure what I think of a hood, but yeah the other gear makes it easier being a pup. I stop half feeling like a grown up acting silly being down on all fours,” Ben said, nodding. “When it’s just Bryant and me its okay but no way could I do it in public without them. Well the only reason it worked the first time was you were looking at my toy and I wasn’t about to share with a stranger,” he added, looking over at Kyle.

“I like playing with rope,” Kyle answered with a grin.

“Well it’s my rope and I’m not sure about sharing. I made him stop and get a new toy for today just so it wouldn’t be one of mine,” Ben explained, thumping toward Bryant.

“Yeah. I grabbed one of his, but the moment he saw it in the car this morning he got just all bent out of shape and demanded we stop and get a new one. Wouldn’t listen to anything until I agreed,” Bryant related with an amused smile.

“I wasn’t that bad–” Ben started, but Bryant cut him off rather quickly.

“Oh, no you don’t get to try and say you weren’t-you pointed out every pet store in sight and even a few that weren’t until I gave in and pulled into one. Then you were the first one out of the car and into the store,” Bryant reminded his pup.

“Well, fine, okay. I may have been in a hurry to find a toy that wasn’t mine to share with the other pup,” Ben admitted, taking the last few bites of his burger.

“Just a little,” Bryant grinned back; Kyle and Eric laughed and smiled as they watched the other two.

“We pups can be a bit possessive of what’s ours and we don’t share with those that aren’t pack and you’re cool and all-both of you as long as there isn’t any water around,” Kyle gave Bryant a mock angry look, “but it’s far too early for you to be pack,” he ended with all seriousness.

“Fair enough,” Bryant said before turning the subject to more fun and light subjects. Like how well everyone’s teams were doing, or not doing in some cases, as they finished lunch and moved to the lounge area to enjoy one of the games on the TV.

_He frowned at the feeling of sitting on the sofa- both the oddity of it and how his ass felt, the tail might be out but damn if he wasn’t still feeling it. He gave the cushions and beanbags scattered around another glance but shook his head, mostly to himself, he wasn’t in the right mood. He wanted to just hang around with his partner…mostly._

_He knew he didn’t want to be a pup for the moment, he was sure about that, and Kyle wasn’t being Brutus and no one seemed to care so it was cool. Only, Kyle was still kneeling in front of Eric…after kissing him and…he cut off that train of thought. He just needed to watch the game and not think about-_

_Yeah, just watch the game._

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/Good%20boy_zps9nzjcyes.jpg.html)

***

Ben felt like he was barely staying awake two days later as he and Bryant sat and watched a row of storefronts.

Normally that would have made for an interesting day, watching all the people walking by, the shoppers stopping at the corner grocer or the copy place all while counting how many guys went into the Korean place to get their happy ending.

That would have been an interesting shift, only it was three in the morning and had already been four hours…of almost nothing. Which was making it hard for him not to think about things he didn’t want to think about.

“Why are we here again?” Ben asked for the fourth time, just for the heck of it.

“Because someone’s been breaking into the places around here and one of these fine upstanding citizens has the ear of someone who can get major cases to order a couple of beat cops to sit here, in plain view, all day…and all damn night,” Bryant answered, his false cheerfulness faded and gone before he finished, glaring at the store fronts like he had for over an hour. “And if I knew which one…”

“They do know whoever it is it just going to lay low until we leave and then hit right? That they’re not stopping anything by having us sit here for a week right, not in this thing,” Ben stated, not for the first time as he drummed his hands on the patrol car’s dash.

“Yeah, I know that, John and the rookie knew that last shift, the Sgt knew that back at the station, hell even the big boys at major cases have to know that. I think everyone knows but the dumb fuck shop owner and whoever the jagoff who’s listening to him is. But they’re the only ones that count right now,” Bryant said, frustrated as he leaned forward and rested his head on the wheel.

“It’s going to be a long three more hours,” Ben said, leaning back. His gaze glancing between the storefronts and Bryant, several times.

“I can feel your eyes on me and have for the last couple of days Sherman, just say whatever it is already,” Bryant said, not looking up from the steering wheel.

Ben glared at Bryant a bit longer before steeling himself, staring straight ahead. “Kyle and Eric are both gay. They’re together right?” he asked.

Bryant lifted his head and looked over at his pup. “That’s what has you so worked up? I thought you figured that out the first day we met them at the Dog and Pony,” Bryant said a bit confused.

“I did. I do know but…they’re more than just a pup and his trainer, they’re more. They do more than what we do, don’t they?” Ben rambled. Continuing before Bryant could say anything. “It’s like the other stuff we’ve done. The talking and spanking and shit but even more isn’t it?” he asked, finally pausing long enough for Bryant to answer.

The car was quiet, save for the intermittent radio chatter, for a long couple of minutes as Bryant sat, watching the store fronts before giving his answer. “Yeah. Yeah they’re more. From what I know I think they’re in a full 24/7 relationship. The pup stuff we see at the Barn is just part of it.”

“So even when he’s Kyle he still…what? Belongs to Eric. Is his slave and gets kept in a cage or some shit?” Ben kept going, looking even more confused and weirded out than he had before. “Because that is not for me. If that is where this is heading, I don’t want. It’s got to stop,” he stated bluntly, his hands tapping fast and hard against the dash, drowning out almost all other sounds.

“It’s not, fuck no. I have no interest in a slave and even if I was, you aren’t one and that’s fine. I’ve never made you do anything you didn’t want. I’ve asked that before every step and we’ve never done anything you weren’t cool with right. Right?” Bryant repeated as he reached over and grabbed his partner’s hand, stopping it from tapping and getting the other man to look at him. Meeting Ben’s eyes he said it for a third time, “Right?”

“Yeah, we haven’t…right,” Ben confirmed, letting out a breath, his whole body calming down as he whispered, my pace, under his breathe.

Bryant nodded before going on. “And as for cages. Did Kyle say something about a cage? Because Eric’s never said anything about them and they don’t seem the type to me,” he asked a little curious.

Shaking his head, Ben said no before explaining further. “I just thought they were like us, a couple of guys that liked to enjoy pup play and relax, unwind with it. That was cool, great even, but spending that extra time with them over the weekend and seeing them as two guys but then I saw them, really saw them. They still acted different. I was just….we do some of what they do or talked about sometimes too but they seem to do it all the time and even more…do you want to do more and do it more often?”

“Do I want to do more? We all have fantasies Sherman. And I have done more before, before Tammy and a little after but never anything long term like Eric and Kyle. Do I want to…I honestly don’t know? And yeah some of the stuff they do is hot but so is having Sparks and my partner. Do I want to risk or give up that for something different,” Bryant shrugged, answering as honestly as he could, turning back toward the storefronts.

“Risks…”

After Ben’s last whisper they both fell silent, listening to dispatch over the radio and watching the storefront and its barren street as the minutes passed.

The sun’s light was starting to illuminate the sky with the first rays of dawn when Ben spoke again.

“What if I was okay with a few newer things, willing to take that risks?” Ben asked, breaking the silence. His voice sounded so loud in the car, it was like a sonic boom but it got his partner’s full attention, which he needed. He wasn’t sure he could repeat any of it. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get through all of this, get all of this out once.

“You sure about that? Things have finally been going well the last couple of months, changing it…” Bryant questioned.

_His partner was looking right into his eyes, letting him look right into his handler’s eyes in return. His partner’s eyes could look so cold and hard sometimes but right now they were open, worried…trustworthy. He could do this. He could take the chance._

_“It’s been good because I’ve been taking risks. The mitts, the tail, playing with Brutus… I think I need, want, to keep trying new things. More than pup play and spanking when I’m messing up,” he explained carefully, remembering how hard each of those steps had been but how good it felt when he got over his fear and let himself enjoy it. He just needed a push and he knew that his trainer could do, be, that push so he could keep going, keep trying and doing new things._

_“Okay then,” Bryant said nodding slowly. “We can talk about the details after shift. You’ll spend the night,” Bryant ordered. “We’ll talk, and maybe more,” he added, ruffling his hair._

_He wanted to lean into the hand, and he did. It felt great to see his guy grin and damn if he didn’t want to just lean over and lick him. But not on duty. He couldn’t. Not on duty, but when they were home. “That sounds good,” he said and damn didn’t it._

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/A%20bit%20more%20time_zpsxj5maiqi.jpg.html)

***

The drive back to Castaic was the same length as always, a bit shorter in fact given they were with the much lighter traffic leaving LA rather than the heavy gridlock heading in. But knowing what waited for them made every minute seem to last forever and when Bryant suggested they pick up a pizza Ben looked, and acted, like he wanted to bite his trainer for the delay. Bryant stopped anyways, grabbing a take-n-bake before making the final few turns toward home, heading right for his place.

Bryant pulled into his garage, telling Ben to check on Thunder as he took their dinner, or breakfast, into the kitchen to start it.

Ben grinned and called out their dog’s name as the golden retriever came running out of his dog house and racing toward him. Jumping on him and licking him all over. Ben nuzzled and hugged him back, petting the dog everywhere in return until he heard Bryant’s quiet chuckle from the sliding door leading into the house.

“Don’t stop on my account, I love watching my pup and dog playing,” Bryant said, watching the pair with a relaxed smile on his face.

With a big grin Ben got onto all four and looked toward Bryant and let out a deep bark, then did it again. Slowly trotting forward as he woofed and barked again, he smiled and laughed when Thunder got into the act, raced toward Bryant. The canine jumping on his owner’s leg, shaking his tail, woofing to be petted.

Which Bryant did with both hands, ruffling and petting his dog all over, not losing his grin even as the dog licked his face all over. After a few minutes, he did finally stand up. “Well the pizza’s in so why don’t we get the table ready. So we can talk while it cooks,” he suggested.

Ben swallowed hard at the comment about the table. They rarely spent any time at the table. They mostly ate at the couch watching a game, movie, or the like. When they had sat at the table it was morning…the first time they talked about any of this, the first time he got spanked…when he asked for the mitts and then later the tail and now he was asking for…letting out a breath Ben stood. “Okay Sammy,” was all he said as he followed Bryant in.

Taking his seat at the table, Ben watched as Bryant took his and waited… just waited. He needed to go first. He needed to do this. He wanted Bryant to lead him but he wouldn’t do this if he didn’t ask… “I want to try being your boy and not just your pup,” he blurted out in a rush. After taking another breath he felt so much more relaxed, at ease. No matter what Bryant said back he’d said it. He’d finally gotten it off his chest and now the ball was in his partner’s court.

Only Bryant didn’t say anything. He sat and watched Ben, slowly tapping a finger on his leg as he looked on. Ben couldn’t tell anything about what the other man was thinking. He didn’t look worried, excited, or…anything. He hated not being able to read Bryant.

They both stayed like that for almost ten minutes until the timer on the oven went off. That finally getting a reaction from Bryant as the older man glanced toward the oven. “Pull that out and then grab two beers,” Bryant ordered after looking back at Ben.

“Sure,” Ben answered, taking the pizza from the oven and pulling two bottles from the refrigerator, opening them and then setting one in front of Bryant and the other in front of his own spot when he sat back down.

“Why do you want to be a boy?” Bryant asked, before Ben had the chance to do more then pick up his bottle.

“What?” Ben asked, a bit surprised, setting the beer back down. That had not been one of the questions he’d expected.

“Why do you want to be a boy? What made you want to take --hell made you even _think_ \--about that step, Ben?” Bryant asked, taking another long pull from his beer.

Ben swallowed hard again, then cleared his throat to give himself a bit more time to figure out his answer. He glanced at Bryant to see if his trainer would say anything more, give him something to work with, anything. But the other man was plainly willing to wait so Ben started, knowing he wasn’t going to be very coherent.

Keeping his eyes glued to the table, Ben forced himself to begin. “Brutus. He got me thinking about it. Kyle and Eric are like us, or I thought they were but then a couple months ago when I tried on his mitts we got to talking, really talking and we’ve talked off and on since. He makes remarks about what they do other than pup play now and then.” Ben took a moment remembering that and other conversations they’d had, how weird but fascinating they always seem to be. “Did you know that Kyle does half his lecturers with a buttplug in? Or that if his articles and grant applications are less than a week early he gets spanked? Or that he gets spanked at all. That Eric was the first one to ever use ice and wax on him or that when they’re out, he kneels and rarely sits?” he asked, looking up at Bryant at last.

“We’ve talked about all of that over the last few months but until I saw them together I didn’t-“ Ben took a long swallow from his bottle, “before this week I didn’t really get what it all meant. How it looked and now…and now…I can’t stop thinking about it all.”

Bryant nodded a couple of times as he listened to Ben explain his feelings, his thought’s and even after Ben finished he didn’t start right away but waited for a minute before speaking himself. “I did know some of that, yes. Are you saying you want to try some of those specific things or is it the idea of someone showing you new things? Showing you what all the kink world holds? Because the former… a lot of the stuff they do that we don’t is almost directly connected to sex, which is still a limit for you right?” Bryant stated to confirm to the both of them both of Ben’s own limit.

Ben nodded but didn’t say anything as he looked back down at the table, waiting for Bryant to continue. Then he felt his partner learn forward, reaching out a hand. “Ben?” he heard Bryant’s voice felt his hand, not quite touching but close enough to feel the heat from Bryant’s figure tips across his skin. Close enough he knew his trainer could hold his pup if he needed it.

“Yeah.” Ben nodded. “Still a limit. I don’t think I could have sex with a guy,” he confirmed, looking up again.

Nodding in return, Bryant resumed, leaving his hand where it was. “Then we’re talking about showing you new things. Like I’ve done with Marcus’s, the Dog and Pony, and the different stores. Showing you it’s not just you and me?” the trainer asked.

His face lighting up, Ben grinned at Bryant. “That’s it. It’s about being around others, seeing more of this world but a big part is knowing you’re there. That I’m with you, belong to you,” Ben added, “Like at Marcus’s. He knew I was yours, everyone at the Dog and Pony, even at the kink store that way you lead me around they had to know. Going alone or even with just a friend I… I don’t think I could. I think that’s why I never did,” Ben finished.

“Okay then,” Bryant agreed. “I think we can work from that. See how it feels. How it goes. Now go get our pizza before it gets cold,” he told his pup, reaching down to scratch Thunder’s head.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/Sir_zpsfmybxvwt.jpg.html)

***

“It doesn’t look that different from a normal club,” Ben said, entering the club a step behind Bryant.

Glancing around the large dance floor, wall length bar, DJ stage and handful of tables made it look like any other club he’d been too. Even most of the people were dressed normal enough. If anything he was the one out of place dressed in a white shirt and dark short, plus a metal chain and padlock collar hanging from his neck that Bryant told him to wear. He felt like he was standing out. Most of the people were dressed more like Bryant in his dark leather pants and blue trimmed black polo, normal wear for any club in the city.

“Unless this place has really changed, you won’t be able to say that again in an hour, that is if I say you can talk. Follow me, I think I see a guy I know,” Bryant told him as he leisurely weaved through the light crowd toward one of the booths that ring the DJ stage, calling out with a wave as he they drew near, “Hey, Colby.”

The lone man looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled when he spotted the pair, standing and embracing Bryant in a hug. “Sammy, it’s good to see you, it’s been what, years? I’d heard you been getting back into the scene and clearly you have,” Colby said, his gaze flicking toward Ben as he smirked. “All the way in.”

Bryant grinned as he stepped aside. “Ben, this is Colby, one of the guys that I learned the ropes with. Colby, this… this is my boy Ben, he’s new,” he added patting his boy on the shoulder letting it rest there after.

“Nice to meet you then, Ben. This guy having fun with you?” Colby ask, offering his hand.

“I hope he is, sir, I know I am so far. And it’s good to meet more of his friends,” Ben answered as he took his hand, shaking it. Frowning moments later. “Do I call other doms sir? How do you tell?” he asked.

“You show respect to everyone just like on the job. You can rarely go wrong with sir,” Bryant explained. “As for who’s a dom and who’s not…” He shrugged. “That’s harder.”

“Ain’t that the truth. If you figure out how to tell, let me know. It’s damn annoying when the sub you’re eyeing turns out to be a dom or the dom you’re friends with turns out to be a sub you could have been playing with for months,” Colby griped as he retook his seat, motioning for the other two to join him. 

“I remember how hard that was. Especially for those of us outside the full leather S/M scene. They have it so easy,” Bryant complained, sitting down across from Colby.

Ben started to sit next to Bryant but was stopped when Bryant held up his hand, grabbing the chain around Ben’s neck. Ben felt the gental tug as Bryant pulled on it, leading his boy to the ground, where he kneeled between Bryant’s legs, which Bryant then wrapped around Ben. Bryant kept talking with Colby about the different between scenes but Ben stopped listening as he looked between the legs around him, Bryant and Colby’s, along with everyone else in the club. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself this was what he’d wanted, what he’d asked for, he settled into his position with a ‘yes sir.’ Trying not to turn too red as he saw the world from a new level.

A battle he lost when Bryant reached forward, ruffling his hair. “Good boy,” he added with a grin.

“Not used to being in public?” Colby asked Bryant, not looking toward Ben.

“No he’s not,” Bryant confirmed, resting his hand on Ben’s neck. “He’s only really been out at the ‘Dog and Pony’ and they don’t have crowds anything like this and,” he paused for a moment, looked down at Ben. “We’re trying something new tonight, trying to get out more,” he finished.

“You both here for the show tonight then or just drinks and drop by before it starts?” Colby asked, leaning back and watching both of them.

“For the show,” Bryant answered. “Looked like the most interesting event going on this month. Are you watching it too… alone?” he asked, glancing toward the empty seats around his friend.

“My boy couldn’t make it, work, but I like burlesque,” he explained with a shrug. “I knew I wouldn’t be alone long. Can’t say I expected you, though. That was a nice surprise,” he added.

“Was it?” Ben asked looking up at the two. “You didn’t plan this or somethin? Make the night… more predictable?” he asked, giving his partner a long look.

Bryant just let out a laugh and a chuckle. “You know me pretty good, Sherman. I thought about calling up a few friends to make sure you had a good first time, but you wanted to really see what it was like so…” he smiled. “Colby here was pure chance. But it was pretty lucky.”

“Okay,” Ben accepted. “You’re a fan of burlesque? So just what it is and how is it not stripping? Because Sammy tried to explain it but then said it wasn’t a strip show. And that’s the part I still don’t get it. They start out with clothing but they still take it off. So they might take longer to get to the point than most strip clubs, but they still strip, so…” he questioned Colby.

“What? Stripping? Sammy did you try to explain burlesque to your boy here? That never turns out well,” Colby said, leaning forward, shaking his head. “Okay first thing, burlesque is not stripping. Don’t think of it as a strip show where they start with more clothing. Think of it as a play where they take a bit of clothing off because that’s what it is. The point is never to strip it all off, not good burlesque anyways. The point is to put on a story, make the audience laugh or get excited, whatever. They just enjoy getting a bit more risqué than the average show,” the man explained to Ben before turning to Bryant. “Is that really so hard to explain, Sammy?”

Bryant grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a strip show with a funny story,” he said simply with a shrug before leaning forward, unlacing his legs and pushing Ben forward, almost on all fours before landing a couple backhands onto his boy’s ass.

“Fuck, Sam—” Ben started calling out until another swat stopped him.

“Fuck what, boy?” Bryant asked pointedly.

“Fuck, sir. We’re in… fuck… sir,” Ben said, his whole body shaking a little, his neck and face deep crimson.

“That’s two sirs more than that entire conversation. Good,” was all Bryant said as he sat back, using his legs to pull Ben back with him until they were both back where they started.

“You are so basic. Why am I friends with you,” Colby said, hanging his head.

“Because I’m a good fuck and we have a lot of other interest in common,” Bryant said back, smiling.

“Sir, were you two?” Ben asked, looking between them in curiosity.

The two older men shared a look, Colby nodding toward Bryant before the cop spoke. “Yes, we’ve dated, played together a few times. Had a bit of fun.”

“Mostly before he got married. But also a bit after he got over that mistake,” Colby, giving Bryant a look.

“I was in love,” Bryant shot back, glaring at Colby.

“Too bad she wasn’t,” Ben threw out. “Sir,” he added as a quick after thought, looking up at Bryant.

Bryant glared back at the two men. “Really, pup, really? Go get me a drink, now.” he ordered, cuffing his boy on the head. “And a whiskey for Colby.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ben said, grinning as he stood up, looking around for the bar and then heading off for it.

“He seems a good guy. How long has it been going on?” Colby asked, watching Ben head off.

Bryant grinned. “Just over a year now. But it’s only been really serious for roughly five months or so, before that, less so. And now we’re… trying something more,” Bryant explained to his friend.

“Something more? Has it been kink free until now? Because, really, that’s what doomed things with Tammy. You’re not complete without it, I know I wouldn’t be,” Colby asked, finishing off the last of his drink.

“No. I couldn’t. No. Doing a kink free relationship again, not happening. You’re right about that being part of that killed my marriage. I just wasn’t,” Bryant trailed off, shaking his head, then changed tracks and started to explain his new relationship. “He started as my pup and that was about the only thing we did. Now he wants to try being more. See more of the kink world, which is partly why we’re here. It’s not uncommon for kinky people but it’s got enough other stuff that I’m sure he’ll enjoy it no matter what.”

“You picked a good one, I haven’t seen this performance but this company always puts on a good show, and the guys… they cast them for talent but they keep an eye on attractiveness too.” Colby grinned.

“I saw the posters, and they do the same for women, which is nice too. And it was harder to find a show that does both than I was expecting,” Bryant said, looking toward the stage where a handful of-- very good looking-- men and women were dashing across it doing final set up.

“Want to see some women to go with your hot guy?” Colby joked with a smile as he too looked toward the stage.

“The women aren’t just for me; Ben’s straight so I wanted at least part of the cast to be enticing to him because that’s really half the show,” Bryant explained, looking from the stage toward where Ben was standing next to the bar.

“Straight? What, you mean he’s not… what the heck kind of relationship are you in?” Colby asked, surprised snapping his head around to look at Bryant. “He looks like that and you aren’t… Straight?”

Bryant laughed at the reaction. “Yeah, he’s straight. Sex with a guy; well that’s one of his limits. But I’m fine with it. It does mean he’s cool with an open relationship,” he said, smiling.

“I’ll bet, but such a shame to own that boy but not be able to…” Colby looked toward where Ben was heading their way with their drinks. “You have a stronger will than I.”

“At least I get to see him. Your guy is almost never around. I’ve played with a few military guys before, but doing it long term, knowing that they will get stationed anywhere. That, that’s not something I could do. I get to see my guy every day, without that I…. I’ll give you credit for being able to do that,” Bryant answered back shaking his own head. “But since he is out of town all the time are you allowed to play with others from time to time?” he followed up.

Colby raised a brow and gave Bryant a cruising look. “We do, yes, within set boundaries.”

“Good to know,” Bryant answered, nodding his head and leaning back into the backrest. “Good to know.”

“What’s good to know? And here you go, sir,” Ben asked handing a drink to Bryant then turning and handing another to Colby. “And your drink as well, sir. So what’s good,” he asked again, taking his seat between Bryant’s legs again.

“Nothing important right now,” Bryant said, taking a sip from his drink. “Ready for the show?”

“Yeah, should be cool, right. Sexy at least. Did you see what some of the extras are wearing? A couple were getting drinks, I even got one of their numbers,” Ben said grinning.

“Really? Nice. You’ll have to point her out,” Bryant said leaving forward. “She still out here or did she go back stage?”

“He really is straight, wow,” Colby whispered to himself with a shake of his head.

Looking toward the bar area, Ben shook his head, “Can’t, sir. Think she’s back stage, her and her friends said they had to hurry because they were about to--” Ben answered just as the lights flashed and dimmed, an announcement coming over the speakers telling the crowd that the show were begin in a few minutes. “Start.”

“Looks like you’re right, pup,” Bryant said leaning forward, kissing the top of Ben’s head.

“I am looking forward to it, sir,” Ben said with a grin, looking up at his dom for a moment before turning back toward the stage.

Bryant smiled back, ruffling his pup’s hair. Yeah it felt good to be out and about again he decided as he settled back and enjoyed the show.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/Puppy_zpsskqv7t0h.jpg.html)

***

Stepping over the threshold to Ben’s place, Bryant stopped and looked around. Letting his gaze sweep over the furniture, knick-knacks and other random stuff, before finding Ben standing a few feet away. “You know, I don’t think I’ve actually been here since I helped you move. The placed looks nice,” he remarked.

“Took me long enough to unpack, it should look good,” Ben said in return, walking deeper into the living room. “It was a great show tonight. I had no idea shit like that even existed. I mean the lead never even dropped her dress but I couldn’t take my eyes off her…”

Bryant followed his pup into the living room and started to respond when Ben continued on with a comment he had not expected.

“Expect when I was watching the guy… the way he showed it all without showing a damn thing…”

Picking up the ‘Guns and Ammo’ magazine sitting on the coffee table Bryant flipped through a few pages before answering, “They are very skilled at making you want to look, all of them.”

“They did their job well. Coffee or soda?” Ben offered, trotting into the kitchen, pulling a mug from a rack.

“Coke is good,” Bryant said, entering the room. “How was it kneeling and being kind of submissive outside the ‘Dog and Pony’?”

Handing the can to Bryant, Ben focused on pouring coffee into his mug then behind over to warm it up in the microwave, staring at it as it spun. “It wasn’t much different than most of our off duty time together, just with people around…. Have you been… we’ve been more than a pup and his handler for awhile hadn’t we?” Ben asked, standing up and looking at the other man.

Other than the sound of the microwave, the room was quiet for a long moment, Bryant running a finger up and down the length of the can, swirling around the drops of condensation.

Letting out a breath Bryant looked up to meet his boy’s eyes. “It was a lot more public than what we normally do. And there were a few other differences,” Bryant reached forward, wrapping a hand around the padlock hanging from Ben’s neck. “But… I hadn’t planned it. I honestly hadn’t even realized I was, not at first. It wasn’t until when we talked in the hospital I realized all the ways our interactions had changed over the last year. It started when I spanked you that first time, after the incident with the—”

“I remember, Sammy,” Ben cut in. “I remember that whole night.” He remembered messing up, known he’d let stuff that had nothing to do with the job make him over react on the job. Knowing he needed to let all the stuff go but not being sure how. “You helped me get better at letting stupid shit go so it was easier to be a pup.”

“Handlers don’t normally spank, not with pups that are only pup anyways. I think that’s when I started thinking of you as my boy without realizing it,” Bryant admitted, letting his hand drop from Ben’s chain before going on. “I got you to move up here to Castaic, I started making comments about what you should wear, telling you when you needed a haircut… god I was even keeping track of how often you were getting laid and when I thought it was too much I—” 

“You started having me spend the night on work nights. I basically stopped dating… how did neither of us see what was happening?” Ben asked, finally pulling his mug from the microwave.

“I have no idea, I hadn’t gotten any from anything but my hand for months and I hadn’t figured it out, and when I did realize…. You weren’t complaining, and I liked having a boy. And it was great that it was lasting longer than a weekend. I didn’t want it to stop so I didn’t say anything,” Bryant confessed with a shrug. “Sorry, maybe I should have stopped.”

“I could have stopped it any time. If I’d said the word you would have. I didn’t know, I didn’t get the big picture but I saw, knew, what I was doing. Just like I knew I was asking for more when we talked last weekend. That talk would have been a lot easier if I’d already known I was your boy… and saying that still feels weird. I’m your boy,” Ben repeated, taking a sip of coffee.

Bryant let out a laugh. “It can sound fucking bizarre when some guys say it but I don’t know, from you… I like it,” Bryant admitted, reaching a hand around and gently resting it on the back of Ben’s neck, drawing the other man closer. “I like you, and even knowing there are some lines, limits, we’ll never cross I still want my boy.” He paused, resting his forehead to Ben’s. “If he still wants to be mine.”

Setting his mug on the counter Ben slowly dropped to all fours, letting out a happy bark as he looked up at his trainer.

***The End***

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/user/pairatime/media/others%20work/Southland%20katlair/We%20all%20have%20fantasies_zps8jurscga.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pup and Trainer: Going Out (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642478) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat)




End file.
